


Summer Rain

by Private0201



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, GFRIEND - Freeform, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private0201/pseuds/Private0201
Summary: "The rain falls, in the middle of summer. What is exactly going on?"A year after Marshall's 7th birthday, everyone got a news that Ryder and someone from the team have to go on an overseas mission. At the same time, Mayor Goodway asked the team if they'd be ready to perform for an intercity show. With someone who's away from the team, will they be able to fulfill the task?





	Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hujan Musim Panas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464708) by [PrimatamaNabil (Private0201)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private0201/pseuds/PrimatamaNabil). 



> It's almost a year ever since I released the story in Bahasa version, so happy almost-a-year anniversary! /slapped  
> And also a year + a month since I released an English fic, yay! /yes, Nabil played too much in Bahasa. / ~~coughhekilledhimselfcough~~
> 
> I've been working on this fic for... probably a month. ~~coughprocrastinatorscough~~
> 
> This story was based on GFriend's "Summer Rain" which was released a year and a month ago, too. The story in the song itself was emotional as heck, and I decided to rewrite it in Paw Patrol thing.
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote these characters. I'm afraid some are "OOC", but most of the time they aren't. Their personality would make sense if you happen to read [Running Through Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459049). But I also follow some Canon ships though.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!
> 
> Oh, A.N. before starting: Y'all know that Zuma has a speech impediment, which causes his R to be W. Any word that's affected with such thing will be _emphasized_ in order to avoid typo confusion.
> 
> (You'd love to open [Summer Rain song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZsYwEV_ge4Y) when the singing part comes (end).)

“Hey, time sure flies really quick that it has been a year since our _Me Gustas Tu_ ’s performance.” Rocky sat next to Zuma who was relaxing under the tree.

“Oh, _weally_?” Zuma looked to his brother. “Ah, _you’we_ _wight_. Today is _Mawshall’s_ 8 th _biwthday_ , isn’t it?”

Ah, finally summer has returned. After a year ago, Marshall could still remember the gift he received back then. A dance cover brought by five talented dogs, dancing to _Me Gustas Tu_. And today was his birthday

Rocky and Zuma were currently sitting under a tree next to the Lookout in the morning. Sun has shone quite bright, and most of their tasks were done.

“Yeah, and he asked to Ryder that he doesn’t want any big surprise or party for him. He said that he just want to spend his time with his family today.” Rocky sighed in relief. “Man, I still remember the trembling feeling I had back then. We danced in front of the public and using only two legs.” He also laughed nervously.

“Haha, yep. I still _wemember_ that moment when you _twied_ to _cwush_ my paw because you were _newvous_.” Zuma laughed and smiled to his brother. “Wonder what will happen this year.”

“Yep, me too.” Rocky laid his head to Zuma’s shoulder. “Life’s like a chocolate box, right? Full of surprises, you just won’t know what will you get.”

“Indeed. Just like that time when I was _fowced_ to confess to you, thanks to Chase. I was _weally_ _afwaid_ that you will say no, but hey, _tuwns_ out it was the _othew_ way _awound_! Dude, that was both _welieving_ and _scawy_.” The lab’s face turned red after finishing his sentence.

“Aww, relieving and scary, eh? At least now you are happy that I am here for you.” Rocky teased Zuma and licked his face.

“Hey, c’mon, dude! Stop!” Zuma chuckled. He buried his face to Rocky’s head and hit his brother softly.

“Alright, alright. Command received.” Rocky giggled and rubbed Zuma’s back.

* * *

“Hey, pair of lovey-doveys! I’ve been looking for you two since five minutes ago!” A voice alerted them.

“Wh-who did you call lovey-dovey!?” Zuma panicked and looked at who was calling them. “Ah, c’mon! Cut it out! You knew both me and _Wocky_ always do such thing when _thewe’s_ no one else, Chase!” Zuma grunted and released his hug from Rocky.

“Oh, hey Chase! ‘sup?” Rocky waved to that German Shepherd and chuckled. “Sorry, you know him.”

“It’s fine, guys. I’ve known you two long enough to know such thing.” Turned out it was Chase who called them. “You two prefers to be alone to show affections, a total opposite from me and Marshall.”

“What’s wrong, Chase? You’ve been searching for us?” Rocky asked him again. He didn’t blush at all.

“Ye-yeah. What’s it that you have t-to _distuwb_ _ouw_ time?” Not Zuma, though.

“Sorry, sorry. But don’t you guys want to attend Marshall’s birthday? The rest of the gang has gathered, and it’s just you two left! C’mon, don’t make Everest and Tracker waiting for too long!” Said Chase.

“Oh, right! I forgot that the celebration is this morning!” Rocky smacked his own head. “C’mon, dear! We better hurry!” He stood up and grabbed Zuma’s paw.

“ _Wight_! Let’s go, dude!” Zuma followed both Rocky and Chase to the lounge room.

Inside, everyone had seated on their position, including Ryder and Marshall himself.

"Eh, _¡ustedes dos! ¿Dónde estaban?_   Chase’s been looking for you two all time!" Tracker greeted those three. (Translation: You two! Where have you been?)

“Yeah, where have you two been?” Everest asked both Rocky and Zuma.

“Ah, sorry! We totally forgot that the celebration is in the morning. The weather was too good to be missed that we forgot something way much more important.” Rocky scratched his head and apologized.

“Nah, it’s also my fault to be too _cawwied_ with the _atmosphewe_. Hehe.” Zuma also apologized and stuck his tongue out.

“Pfft, liars. Just say that you two were enjoying each other’s companion together out there.” Skye teased them, causing them to blush.

“Aww, c’mon, dude! Don’t spill the beans!” Zuma flipped his ears to cover his face.

“Hey hey, it’s alright. Zuma, Rocky, please take a seat. Chase, return to your spot now.” Ryder let those three sit in their places.

“Thank you, Ryder.” Rocky took a seat in an empty spot and Zuma sat beside him. Chase returned to his spot, between Marshall and Ryder. “And sorry once again.” Both Rocky and Zuma apologized at the same time.

“Don’t sweat it.” Ryder smiled to those two.

“Aww, that’s just a cute thing that both of you apologized together.” Rubble pointed that out.

“Shh, don’t mention it. Someone might be jealous of that.” Rocky giggled, startled Marshall.

“Hey! C’mon! Chaaase!” Marshall whimpered, and the rest laughed.

* * *

After praying for Marshall’s goodness, everyone enjoyed the meal Ryder prepared for the team. They didn’t talk much because everyone was too busy finishing their meal.

“Um, this might be surprising, but I have some info,” Ryder said in the middle of their feast.

“What’s it, _Wyder_?” Zuma was the one who asked first.

“This relates to you, too,” Ryder responded.

“Oh?” Everyone stopped their meal for a while.

“Do you, the six members of the Lookout, remember that time when we worked as Sea Patrol by the beginning of summer?” Ryder asked everyone but Tracker and Everest. Everyone nodded.

“Turns out, our success has been heard by another island. Anjeleau Marine heard about our performance, and Mayor Goodway told me that they need me and one pup to train the new coast guard candidates. Well, talking about giving examples to them!” Ryder continued.

“And let me guess. That one pup is Zuma.” Everest looked at the Lab.

“Indeed. There are some dogs like you guys too, and Zuma would be the best trainer for them. Well, not really sure about the details, but all of them are from a school specialized in training wannabe lifeguards.” Ryder rubbed his chin.

“Umm, mind if we know how long would it take, Ryder?” Rubble asked.

“Don’t be shocked, but it will take a month.”

No one really did what Ryder said in the first place. Everyone gasped, including Zuma, and Rocky who got choked with his food.

“ _Wocky_!” Zuma tried to help him.

“Zuma, hold his chest, position him to the front, and try to hit his back, but be careful!” Marshall advised. Zuma did, and it worked.

“Ugh… sorry. Thanks, dear. But… are you even serious about that, Ryder?” After an intense choking, Rocky tried to reassure himself.

“Sorry, but… yeah. That’s the truth.” Ryder stopped eating, worried about Rocky and the others too. “You alright?”

“I’m good.” Rocky nodded.

“But, one month is not a _showt_ time! What if the _othews_ miss me?” Zuma looked at his friends for a while, then to his brother. “…and what if _Wocky_ doesn’t let me?”

No one could respond to the last question. Everyone, including Tracker and Everest, already understood how close those two are. Zuma always asked for Rocky’s permission for most of his things.

“Hey, hey, hey, why me all in a sudden? After all, it’s you who are assigned for the mission, and you know that I couldn’t do such thing. Then again, Ryder only allows one pup, right? Then you must teach them, dear.” Rocky looked a bit puzzled because everyone looked at him.

“ _W-Wocky_ …” Zuma paused for a while.

“I’m not going to force you to answer that now, Zuma. If you want to answer it later, it’s fine. If you want to, then we will go and the Lookout will be under Chase and Rocky’s control again, just like usual.” Ryder looked at Zuma.

“Well, uh… I can’t say no to that after all. I’ll give it a shot.” Zuma nodded after a while.

“You sure? No hard feelings, like, pressured?” Ryder reassured him.

“Yep. Hopefully not.” Zuma nodded once again, this time more firmly.

“Alright then. Uh, after this, if you want to prepare, we will go to the Island tomorrow. So, make sure you carry things you need, and I won’t restrict you from carrying anything you like to. As long that helps you to stay in the mood when away from the team, I don’t mind. Sorry once again for the sudden announcement, everyone.” Ryder apologized to the team.

“No need to. Yep, it was shocking, but it’s okay.” Marshall panted.

“Well… I guess all I have to do is packing them, since most of my items _awe_ _alweady_ in my house. But, would you mind if I _cawwy_ some stuffs _fwom_ the lounge _woom_ , such as, maybe, one of the pillow?” Zuma asked his friends.

“Not going to be a problem! Just carry anything you need, Zuma. And good luck for the mission.” Rubble was the first responder.

“ _¡Ten buena suerte!. ¡Espero que te vaya muy bien por allá!_ And also, I hope you can help those new lifeguards to be great llifesavers,” Tracker also wished for Zuma’s wellness. (Translation, literally: Good luck! I hope you will do well there.)

“Whoa, that was a shocking news for Marshall’s birthday.” Said Chase.

“Thought the surprise was for me!” Marshall chuckled, and the rest laughed.

“Ah, you. Just like usual.” Chase hit his brother’s head softly.

“Ow! Hey! What was that for!?” Marshall grimaced, pretended to be hurt.

“I don’t care~!” Chase stuck his tongue out.

“Gee, you two. Are they always like this at Lookout?” Everest snickered.

“Not only at the Lookout, oh Everest. You should’ve seen them in every mission that involves those two.” Skye teased.

“I can see that.” Everest smiled to them.

“Okay, okay, before this table turned into a chit-chat table, we better finish our meal. I bet Everest still have some works to do at the Ski Resort and Tracker still have to do some patrolling around the forest, right?” Ryder looked at those two.

“Uh huh.” Everest continued her meal.

“ _¡Sí!_ I hope Carlos doesn’t run into a big trouble…” Tracker also continued his meal.

“Fine then. Please continue your meal, everyone.” Ryder started munching his food again.

“Yes, Ryder sir!” The rest responded.

* * *

“Hey, _Wocky_ , a… _awe_ you _suwe_ about what you said back then?” Zuma asked Rocky personally after the meal.

“Gee, Zuma, when I told you it’s okay, it is okay. You’ve asked so many permissions from me, right?” Rocky replied.

“But, this one is… kind of _diffewent_ , _wight_? I mean, a month…” Zuma sighed.

“Aww, but that doesn’t mean we should stop contacting each other, right? I bet you will get some rest time at night, and at that time, before you sleep, we can call each other!” Rocky tried to cheer his brother up.

“…I hope I will get some, though. The thing is, I’m actually _afwaid_ of being _sepawated fwom_ you, even just _fow_ a day…” Zuma sobbed.

“Dear, no need to cry…” Rocky held Zuma’s cheek and wiped his tears. “Should I lend you my pillow so you can sniff my scent every night, so you won’t feel that lonely?” Teased him.

“G-golly, _Wocky_ , you…” Zuma blushed and smiled sheepishly. “Although… that won’t be something I _weject_ , though, hehe.”

“That offer always works.” Rocky said to himself, teasing Zuma.

“ _Wocky!_ ” Zuma hugged him and hit Rocky’s shoulder playfully.

“Hey, hey, dear! C’mon, haha! Stop!” Rocky chuckled and hugged his brother back. “Now that’s something I want to see from you. Mind if I tell you something, like, probably an advice?”

“ _Suwe_.” Zuma nodded.

“It’s just a month. I want you to remember that. Eventually, you will get used to people at Anjeleau Marine, and maybe at the end of your program you will miss them! Maybe, hehe. But, just enjoy it. Just pretend that I always see you from far away, looking at your job and stuffs. Pretend that we are close to each other every time.” Rocky patted Zuma’s head.

“ _Alwight,_ then. _Fow_ you, I will.” Zuma smiled as wide as he could.

“Now that’s one big Labrador smile. I will give the pillow tomorrow.” Rocky nuzzled Zuma’s forehead. “Hey, wanna play ball with the others?”

“Why not?” Zuma and Rocky joined the others at the outside.

* * *

The next day…

“Everything’s ready?” Ryder checked Zuma’s hovercraft before departing from the Lookout. “Err, mind if I put my bag here?”

“Sure! And yep. I’ve put _evewything_ I need. Just need one _mowe_ thing, though…” Zuma looked around. It was still a bit early in the morning.

“Zuma, wait!” Shouted someone.

“ _Wocky_!” Zuma panted.

“Here. Like what I promised to you.” Rocky released his pillow that he bit and put it next to Zuma’s seat.

“Heh, what are you two promising about?” Ryder asked. By the time he asked, the others joined those three.

“W-well… _Wocky_ told me that he… he is okay if I _cawwy_ his pillow… to w _emind_ me of his scent…” Zuma sounded embarrassed because the others also listened to his answer.

“Aww, no need to be shy about it! I remember once Marshall asked me for one of my tennis ball when he was going for a mission, away from Adventure Bay with Ryder. It took 3 days.” Chase grinned.

“Ah, _weally_? I never knew.” Skye tilted his head.

“Yep. It was not that long, I know, but at least that made me feel better whenever I felt homesick. I won’t be surprised if Rocky did the same thing, because the duration of your mission is way much longer than mine.” Marshall nodded. “Good move, Rocky.”

“Thanks, Marshall. I also tried to tell him that all he need to do later is to enjoy things over there, at Anjeleau Marine.” Said Rocky.

“He’s right. Maybe today is your first day, but eventually, without you realizing it, it’s already the 29th day of your mission! That is, only if you enjoy it, though.” Marshall agreed with Rocky.

“Thanks for the _encouwagement_ , guys. I _appweciate_ it so much.” Zuma nodded happily.

“Gonna miss you as my best football partner, though.” Rubble joked.

“Hey, so our _fwiendship awe_ just only _fow_ football!?” Zuma faked his anger.

“Probably?” Rubble chuckled.

“Oh, you will see later! I will beat you, one on one!” Zuma ‘slapped’ Rubble, and Rubble also pretended to be hurt.

“Ow!” Rubble acted. “Get away, you meanie!” The others couldn’t hold their laughter anymore.

“So… since when you developed acting skills, you two?” Chase teased them.

“Maybe since _Mawshall’s_ 7 th _biwthday_?” Zuma responded and laughed again.

“Oh c’mon you two, cut it.” Ryder wiped his tears. “I literally cried here, haha. We need to go now, Zuma. We shouldn’t let the mayor of Anjeleau Marine wait for us more longer.” Ryder hopped to the passenger seat.

“Alright, mind if I say goodbye _fiwst_?” Zuma asked.

“Why not?” Ryder allowed him to.

Zuma approached Rocky and hugged him tightly.

“Hey, Zoomy, never knew you have such an acting skill.” Teased Rocky.

“Aw, stop it, _Wocky_ …” Zuma blushed and buried his face on Rocky’s shoulder. “I am going to _weally_ miss you, _Wocky_.”

“Me too, dear. Stay safe, okay?” Rocky rubbed Zuma’s head. “Just call me whenever you want to. I won’t sleep unless you’ve called me.”

“I will _wemember_ that.” Zuma licked Rocky’s face.

“Hey, how stealthy you are!” Rocky laughed and rubbed his cheek.

Zuma approached the others and hugged them one by one.

“See you in a month, buddy.” Rubble patted Zuma’s shoulder.

“Man, I’m going to miss my best friend so much. Teach them right, okay?” Skye encouraged him.

“Worry not about missions, Zuma. Rocky will do every water-based missions for you.” Teased Chase and Zuma punched his shoulder softly while snickered.

“We will take care of Rocky when you are away. Stay safe, and keep your spirit high, okay?” Marshall hugged Zuma tightly, replied with the same tight hug.

“I am _weally_ glad to hear _youw encouwagements,_ guys. Thank you so much!” Zuma smiled widely to his friends.

“You’re welcome!” Everyone responded in unison.

Zuma hopped on to his hovercraft and revved the engine. “You ready, Ryder?”

“Whenever you are!” Ryder held tight to the handling bar.

“Off we go!” Zuma dashed away with his hovercraft. “See you guys soon on Autumn!” And slowly, he disappeared from his friends’ view along with Ryder.

“So… you alright, Rocky?” Skye looked at her friend.

“Worry not. I am fine.” Rocky smiled. “Well, we better do some cleaning. I’ll head to the Lookout to clean some mess I made last night. Catch up with you guys later!” Rocky ran to the Lookout.

“I need to clean the mess I made from last mission. Gee, don’t you guys see how dusty my house is?” Rubble pointed to his house.

“As dusty as Sahara.” Marshall giggled.

“Alright. Maybe you guys want to help Rocky out. I need to do a total makeover to my bulldozer, ugh. See you guys later.” Rubble walked to his house.

“He’s right. C’mon, we better go help Rocky now.” Chase walked to the entrance.

“Hey, Chase! Wait up! I’m coming with you! Skye, come on!” Marshall followed behind.

“Coming!” Skye tailed from behind.

* * *

After everyone finished with their cleaning, Paw Patrol got a call.

“Paw Patrol, reporting for duty, Chase here. May I help you?” Chase picked up the call. He was on the observatory when the phone rang.

“Hello, Chase. Is Ryder there?” Turned out it was Mayor Goodway.

“Oh, sorry, Ryder has just departed from the Lookout… around an hour ago. Anything I can help for you, mayor?” Chase kept his formality even when his owner is not around.

“Chase! No need to be so formal!” However, maybe he overdid it. Chase blushed in embarrassment. “Anyway, I need your help. I lost Chickaletta just recently. She was in my purse before I leave the city hall, but when I quit the building she is gone already! And also, I have something to be talked with you and Skye, so please bring her too.”

“Alright. I will take both Marshall and Skye in case Chickaletta flew high enough from my reach. Please wait for us, we are on our way.” Chase nodded.

“Thank you so much, Paw Patrol. I’ll be waiting at the hall.” Mayor hung up the call. After Mayor hung her phone up, Chase called his friends.

“Chase to Skye and Marshall, please respond,” Chase said through intercom.

“I’m here,” Skye responded.

“What’s up, Chase? A mission for us?” Marshall also replied.

“Yes. Simply put, we need to find a lost Chickaletta at the City Hall. But, Mayor said she also wanted to talk to Skye. I don’t know what is it, but I guess we can just go together.”

“Alright, I will tell both Rocky and Rubble to stay in the Lookout. Gimme a couple of minutes, I’m almost done.” Skye cut her intercom.

Meanwhile, Marshall had arrived at the Observatory.

“Hey, Chase. Why did you need me, anyway?” Marshall asked.

“In case Chickaletta flew high enough for me to reach, I will need either you or Skye for it.” Chase prepared himself.

“Ah, thought it was because you want me to go with you since Ryder’s not around~” Teased Marshall.

“Sh-shut up!” Chase blushed. “I never had such intention! B-but… it was just coincidental, I guess, hehe.” Chase blushed deeper.

“Aww, c’mon, Chasey. C’mere.” Marshall hugged his brother for a while.

“Thanks, Marshie.” Chase giggled. “Still, that was thoughtful of you.”

“So… what’s the mission, lovey-dovey?” Skye’s voice broke the intimacy between the two dogs.

“A-ah! Hey! Uh, sorry…” Chase was flustered.

“S-sorry Skye! It was my fault!” Marshall blushed red and apologized.

“Don’t sweat it. I was just joking, hehe. After all, you two were just hugging, so what’s wrong?” Skye’s statement made both of Chase and Marshall laughed nervously. “So, shall we get going now?” Skye patted both of her friends’ shoulder.

“S-sure. Let’s go. Let me catch my breath first.” Chase gulped for a while. “Alright. WHO’S LAST IS THE ROTTEN EGG!” He dashed away as quick as he can to the slide.

“Hey! Cheater! Get back here!” Marshall followed his brother.

“No, YOU TWO ARE! Wait up!” Skye jumped into the slide and laughed along.

* * *

Not so long after that, they arrived at the City Hall.

“Hello, Paw Patrol! Thanks for coming.” Mayor Goodway greeted them.

“Sorry for the waiting!” Chase hopped from his car. “So… anything I can use to track Chickaletta?” The rest also hopped out from their vehicle.

“Yep. My purse.” Mayor handed her handbag to Chase. Chase sniffed it for a while, and he backed out.

“Alright, I found her. Sh-she.. she… ACHOO!” Chase sneezed hard enough that he knocked himself backward. He’s an allergic pup for any kind of kitten fur and chicken feather.

“Chase!” Marshall ran to him and helped him to stand up, with the help of Skye. “You okay, bud?”

“I’m fine, worry not. Thanks, guys.” Chase sniffed. “She’s inside. Let me track her.” Chase sniffed his way and followed wherever his nose leading him to.

“Anyway, I heard from Chase that you have something to talk to me, ma’am. What is it?” Skye asked Mayor Goodway, in the meantime.

“Ah, yes. I need your help again. Anyway, happy birthday Marshall! I remember that yesterday, a year ago, was your birthday.” Mayor Goodway shook Marshall’s paw.

“Aw, thank you so much Mayor!” Marshall blushed. “Sorry for not deciding to celebrate it with the town. I have my own reason, and I’m afraid Chase will do the same thing like last year, haha. I’m embarrassed yet I felt happy at the same time back then, to be honest.” He giggled.

“We appreciate your reason, worry not. And that’s what I want to ask help with.” Mayor Goodway said. “Next month, Adventure Bay will host an intercity talent show. We were pointed as the hosting city for this year’s talent show. I actually can ask anyone to perform in behalf of Adventure Bay, but will you guys volunteer to participate in the talent show?” Mayor Goodway proposed her request.

“Oh?” Marshall and Skye looked at each other. “Is it…?”

Mayor Goodway nodded.

“Is there anything new, Skye?” Marshall raised his eyebrow.

“Yep. How coincidental that they just released a new song for us to perform with not so long ago.” Skye chuckled.

“Really? I can’t wait to hear it!” Marshall panted. “Anyway, about that, we’d love to help, but we need to wait for either Ryder or Chase’s approval. Since they are the leader, any decisions are made by them.” Marshall looked at Mayor Goodway.

“I see then.” Just when Mayor Goodway about to say something else, Chase came out from the City Hall with Chickaletta on his head.

“Found her!” Chase walked to them.

“Oh, thank you Chase! C’mere, Chickaletta dear. Where were you, you naughty chicken? Momma was looking for you!” Mayor Goodway lifted Chickaletta and pulled a corn from her bag. Chickaletta only clucked, and the others laughed.

“Chase, anyway, Mayor just told me about what she need. It’s another performance just like last year.” Said Skye to Chase.

“Really? Well, as long we have something else to perform with, I guess it won’t be a problem.” Chase nodded.

“We do, in fact. Still, we were waiting for your answer.” Marshall replied him.

“Yeah, sure. We will do it if you really want us to do it. When will you need it?” Chase said to Mayor Goodway.

“The talent show will be held next month. So you guys have a month to practice.” Mayor Goodway answered.

“Alright then, since Skye said we have a new song, and we do have a long time to prepare, we won’t mind lending some paws.” Chase nodded.

“Thank you so much, guys! I hope you can practice well. Oh, anyway… Zuma’s out of town, right?” Mayor Goodway thanked them and asked them.

“Yes. He departed with Ryder this morning.” Marshall nodded.

“Will it be a problem if there is one less pup?” Mayor Goodway looked concerned.

“Skye?” Chase looked at his friend.

“No. We did _Me Gustas Tu_ last year with only five pups instead of six, remember?” Skye winked.

“You got a point there.” Chase nodded. “Well, you heard us. Anyway, anything else we can help with?” Chase asked.

“Nope. Good luck for you guys, then! Thank you so much, Paw Patrol.” Mayor Goodway put Chickaletta and her corn into her purse.

“Okay, we better head back to the Lookout. We can’t stay here for too long.” Chase said to his friends.

“Sure, Chase!” Both Skye and Marshall answered in unison. Chase and Marshall jumped into their vehicle.

“Goodbye, Mayor!” Skye hopped to her helicopter and revved her engine.

“Goodbye, you three! Be careful on your way home!” Mayor Goodway waved to them. After that, the three left the City Hall, returning to the Lookout.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Lookout…

“Rocky, it’s not that I underestimate you, but are you sure you are okay with him being away for a month?” Rubble chatted with Rocky while watching Apollo the Super Dog at the lounge room.

“Well… You know the truth, right? I actually can’t, but I’m trying to be patient just for this time. After all, it’s a mission from Ryder, and he told me he will contact me every night, so I guess I have not much reason to be sad about it. I guess…” Rocky wiped his some of his tears that went out from his eyes.

“I can see that. I… actually feel your sadness too. I remember I used to be a lonely tough pup, back then when you guys found me. But, when I got accepted in the team, I started to feel it. The warmth of family… even I can’t stand being away from you guys just for a day.” Rubble sighed. “Ah, sorry. You saw my soft side.”

“Hey, no need to sweat it, Rubble. I’ve lived long enough with you guys to understand all of you guys’ hidden personalities.” Rocky sniffed. “Thanks, Rubble.”

“For?” Rubble tilted his head.

“Sympathizing.” Rocky looked back to the screen.

“No problem. Whenever you need someone to talk to, we are all ears for you.” Rubble continued watching his favorite show.

“I understand. Thanks.” Rocky nibbled some of the snacks Rubble took for them, and laid his head on one of the lounge’s pillow. “ _Still…_ _despite the loneliness I might encounter, I have to be strong for him,_ ” thought the gray pup.

Suddenly, they could hear the door opened.

“We’re home.” Chase was the very first pup who entered the Lookout.

“Welcome back.” Neither Rocky nor Rubble bat an eye on him.

“Guys! We are appointed to perform again next month!” Marshall’s news caused both Rubble and Rocky turned their heads on them.

“Oh? Really?” Rubble stood up from his position.

“For what?” Rocky woke up from his sleeping position.

Before either Chase or Marshall could answer, Skye entered to Lookout with a CD and a paper on her paw.

“Mayor Goodway asked us to perform for Adventure Bay’s intercity talent show. And here’s the song I promised.” Skye showed them the CD. “Titled _Summer Rain_ , it’s a new song from… you know, _them_.” Skye walked to the TV and prepared the CD player.

“Wait, Rubble, is it okay? If they are playing the song…?” Rocky noticed they would turn off the show for looking at the song.

“Nope. I am way much more interested in looking at the song, actually.” Rubble turned off the show by himself. “Skye, please put it in the player so we can check out the new song.”

“Sure do. Sorry, Rubble.” Skye inserted the CD.

“Nah, it’s fine.” Rubble giggled and took a seat in front of the TV.

After inserting the CD, Skye and the rest of the team sat in front of the TV to watch the choreography.

“Ah, almost forgot. Here’s the lyrics, translated already from Korean language.” Skye handed out the paper she held.

“May I?” Rocky asked to hold the paper, since he was sitting in the middle.

“Sure. Marshall, mind if you help me out?” Skye gave the paper to Marshall, and Marshall passed the paper to Rocky.

“Thanks, Marshall.” Rocky read the lyrics slowly while listening to the music.

With a melancholic, yet harmonic piano tune, the five pups got carried in the story presented by the song. Talking about someone who felt thankful for someone special’s sudden appearance, just like rain in the summer time, she wished to be able to remember every single memory, joy or sadness, they had in the summer time, even if the shiny season would end soon.

Without them realizing it themselves, Rocky, Marshall, and Rubble shed some tears. Rocky was the very first pup that got caught crying.

“R-Rocky! Are you alright!?” Chase immediately called out his friend after noticing the water spots on the paper.

“E-eh!?” Rocky wiped his overflowing tears away and shook his head. “Wh… what happened…?” He looked shocked, touched his face and went silent for a while. Skye stopped the video. “What happened to me…?”

“R-Rocky, i-it’s fine.” Marshall sobbed. “I-I also cried, see?” He pointed his teary eyes in front of Rocky, to reassure he wasn’t the only one crying. “I-I understand that y-you are missing Zuma so much, th-that’s why you cried.” Marshall hugged Rocky as tight as he could and patted his back.

Rocky couldn’t say anything. He whimpered in silence and sobbed in Marshall’s hug. Skye and Chase didn’t say anything, too. They knew Rubble cried, but they decided not to talk about it.

“Umm… Sorry, I forgot to tell you guys. This song has sadder meaning compared to _Rough_. Sorry for making you two cry.” Skye apologized.

“N-no need. The song is too beautiful, and I got too carried with the song that I cried, haha.” Rocky snuffled. “So, we will pick this song, okay?” He asked the others.

“Sure. I like the song. And the choreography is unique. I see that every single of us have our own different movements, and that what makes it awesome.” Rubble agreed while rubbing his tears away.

“Oh, the part after the first chorus?” Chase raised his eyebrow.

“Yep. That passing movements, I love it.” Rubble nodded, still trying to remove his tears away.

“That’s my personal favorite, too.” Skye smiled, ignoring the fact Rubble cried in front of them. “Ah, Rocky, Marshall, how about if you guys go wash your face first? Your eyes look swollen.” Skye looked at the other two.

“Let me help.” Chase pulled Marshall’s bowl. “Arf! Water cannon!” Chase mimicked Marshall’s voice. A water cannon went out from Marshall’s pack. Chase aimed the cannon to the bowl, and barked, “Arf! Water!”. He filled the bowl carefully and turned off the cannon. “Arf! Water cannon, return!” He returned the cannon to the pack.

“I forgot that Chase is capable of mimicking Marshall’s barking voice…” Skye looked astonished.

“Sorry. Did I sound too cute for you~?” Teased Chase.

“What the—“ And now she looked disgusted. Marshall managed to laugh, though.

“Chase, c’mon, we got a serious case here.” Marshall chuckled, wiped Rocky’s tear.

“So, you two gonna use this water or not?” Chase asked.

“Watch your word next time, Chase.” Marshall shook his head, smiling. “Rocky, we better wash our face first.”

“Sure. Thanks for the comedy, though. I’ll take that as an attempt to make me laugh.” Rocky smiled. He, Rubble, and Marshall washed their face in the same bowl.

No one talked about Rubble’s crying, because actually Chase and Skye cried too. However, Chase managed to hide his feelings and Skye was getting used to it, that she had no trouble in hiding her tears.

* * *

“So, we are going to divide the lyrics. I think we can divide the lyrics evenly, since Marshall should do two people part.” Skye started the discussion regarding the line distribution.

“Me? Two parts?” Marshall pointed to himself.

“Yep. You can replace Zuma’s part, since, as a matter of fact, you have, like, three lines only, if you only cover yours. Even Chase got 5 lines.” Explained Skye.

“Ah… WAIT WHAT? 3 LINES?” Marshall sounded shocked.

“I know, the distribution sounds unfair. And yet, both I and Rubble got the most again… I’ll give some of mine and Rubble’s line to Rocky though. He got the same amount of line like yours, but shorter.” Skye tried to order the lines.

“No wonder. You two are the main vocal.” Chase shrugged.

“Thanks, I take that as compliment.” Rubble chuckled.

“Ah, mind if I take the last ad-lib, Skye?” Rocky requested.

“Sure. I see that you are getting attached with that last line, eh?” Skye looked at Rocky. “Not in mocking term.”

“Uh huh. Somehow… that last chorus…” Rocky frowned. “Makes me really emotional.”

“Aw, Rocky…” Marshall looked worried. “The climax are always the hardest, though. You sure?”

“Nu’uh. I can manage.” Rocky nodded.

“Okay. I’m done. In total, we got almost equal amount of lines. The last chorus can be sung together, and the ad-lib will be sung by Rocky. Fair?” Skye handed out the paper for everyone.

“Fair.” Chase grabbed his paper. “So, I guess we have to practice our singing first, then the dance, right?”

“Yep. It’s better that way, so we can manage too. After all, the singing part is easier to be remembered than the dance.” Skye nodded, and turned on the music player, playing the instrumental version of the song.

Everyone bopped their head to the beat, and Rubble started singing when his part came.

“ **It's just like a sudden rain, that pours down in summer… love suddenly creeps up on you, it could happen to anyone.** ” Rubble sang with a melodious voice.

“ **I can't sleep thanks to the loud noise of rain, that sure, reminds me of you…** ” Chase continued Rubble’s part.

“ **The scent of earth mixes up with my emotion... I cannot control my feelings at all…** ” Marshall sang his part.

“ **Will you come over to me, and share your umbrella under the rain?** ” Skye gestured an umbrella while singing her part. “ **Oh will you do?** ” the others replied.

“ **Is this what magic of summer is?** ” Rocky started the chorus part.

“ **It was a bright shining time, that was frozen in our mind. Like a clear summer day, you brought smile right on my face. It was so beautiful, just like a waterfall… This is the moment, the story of our lives…** ” Everyone sang in harmony, but Skye stopped the music player right after the last line.

“I heard a mistune.” Skye looked at the boys.

“I-it was me. Sorry.” Rubble raised his paw.

“Which part was it?” Marshall asked.

“The third line. I kind of not getting which part should be high note and which part should be the low note.” Rubble laughed in embarrassment.

“Ah, that part. Yep, that part is a bit tricky, but the high notes are ‘so’, ‘ful’, raise your tone at the ‘st’ of ‘just’, ‘fall’. Let me sing it again for you.. **It was so beautiful, just like a waterfall…** ” Chase explained the key.

“I guess I get it. Thanks, Chase.” Rubble nodded.

“Should we repeat it?” Chase asked the others.

“Why not?” Rocky shrugged.

After two hours of practicing, they have remembered the whole lyrics and their own parts.

“Finally! Great job, everyone.” Chase applauded the gang for their effort.

“Good, now the dancing part…” Marshall gulped.

“Ah, we can do it tomorrow. It’s getting late already, night is coming. We should rest so we can practice for tomorrow. After all, we got a whole month, right?” Rocky suggested.

“That’s a good idea, Rocky. It’s not a good idea to work when you are too exhausted from the practice you did.” Skye nodded. “Marshall, sorry, keep this for me.” Skye gave the music player to Marshall.

“You always let him keep your stuff, eh?” Chase raised his eyebrow.

“Just this music player, because Marshall asked, anyway.” Skye stuck his tongue out.

“Yeah, it could be a nice way to send me to sleep every night when you are away, Chase.” Marshall giggled.

“Ah, sorry then. Keep it safe, okay?” Chase petted Marshall’s head.

“Will do, Chasey.” Marshall giggled.

“Alright, you two go with your PDA and I’m going to grab myself some supper.” Skye laughed and walked away.

“Supper? Supper? Hey! Wait! I’m coming with you!” Rubble chased after Skye.

“Boo! Rubble Tubble!” Chase, Rocky, and Marshall mocked Rubble while laughing.

“Who cares! I love myself, at the very least, so I need to give myself the best thing I always wanted: food!” Rubble laughed back and caught up with Skye.

“Ah, anyway, Rocky, sorry.” Marshall apologized.

“For?” Rocky tilted his head.

“Uh, we’ve done too many PDA in front of you. I just remembered Zuma is not here, so I felt like I’ve offended you without me realizing it.” Marshall lowered his ears.

“Ah, right. Marshall’s correct. Sorry, Rocky.” Chase also apologized.

“Aw, no need to be sorry, you two. Actually, to see you two being so close with each other makes me happy instead of jealous, because I know you two are my brothers, too. And I want for everyone in the family the best they can get.” Rocky smiled.

“Whoa, Rocky! That’s… touching.” Marshall covered his mouth.

“How can you…?” Chase was astonished with his answer.

“I guess we eventually learn when the time passes, right?” Rocky giggled. “And… after singing that song many times, I realize that I shouldn’t be sad for him. He won’t be happy if I am being sad right now, right?”

“C’mere. Let me hug you. I’m so proud of my friend’s answer.” Marshall hugged Rocky as tight as he could and shed some tears. “I guess you are really ready when Zuma asked you will you be okay or not when he’s away.”

“Ah, actually I miss him. But, I know eventually we will meet again, even if just by a video.” Rocky chuckled.

“So it was one of what you told him yesterday, eh?” Chase asked.

“Uh huh. I promised him I will call him whenever possible every night, so at the very least we can chat with each other before we sleep. Not sure will it work or not, but I am anticipating such thing.” Rocky explained.

“Aww, that’s just something I like from you, Rocky. You are patient, even at the worst of times. I’m jealous of you!” Chase laughed.

“Pssh, said the one who can hide his emotion better than me.” Rocky stuck his tongue out.

“Okay, okay. We have our own specialty, I guess.” Chase hugged those two.

“So… what are you going to do now?” Marshall asked.

“Now? Maybe I will watch some TV, or do something else to pass the time. And probably standing by, just in case someone need me in a mission.” Rocky answered.

“Ah, right. We better stand by.” Chase released his hug, and so did Marshall. “I’ll stand by in the Observatory.”

“Mind if I go with you, Chase?” Marshall asked.

“I won’t. That is, if you have done everything you should be doing now.” Chase replied.

“I’ve cleaned my house, cleaned the Lookout too, and practiced together with you guys… I’m free right now, haha.” Marshall tried to recall everything he need to do.

“Fine.” Chase nodded. “See you later, Rocky!”

“See you guys too!” Rocky walked to the lounge. “Oh, anyway. Thanks, guys.”

“No problem.”

* * *

At night time, when everyone was asleep, Rocky tried to contact Zuma in his own dog house. After some moments of connecting, Zuma finally answered his video call.

“Night, _Wocky_! Thank you so much _fow_ calling!” Zuma sounded excited to get a call from his own brother.

“Aww, you. You sounded happy when I finally call you, dear.” Rocky giggled.

“I’ve been waiting the whole day, actually. I was hoping it’d be night _alweady_ , haha.” Zuma blushed.

“Gee, don’t tell me that distracted you from your own work.” Rocky shook his head.

“Nu’uh. Don’t you see my _tiwed_ face?” Zuma laughed.

“How am I supposed to tell if you are tired or not if you kept on smiling? C’mon, I’m not that good at spotting!” Rocky joked, and Zuma laughed.

“You had a point _thewe_.” Zuma kept on giggling.

“How was your day, dear? You sure looked tired though.” Rocky tried to make himself comfy on his own pillow.

“Yeah. It was _tiwing_. You know, _wookies_. They _awe_ quite _hawd_ to be taught because they tend to make mistakes. But, I _twied_ my best to teach all of them about all they need to know.” Zuma explained.

“Haa, I see.” Rocky nodded and smiled. “You really did well, right?”

“Ah, c’mon! Don’t act like you never know me!” Zuma pouted.

“Aw, my Zoomy sounds angry~” teased Rocky.

“Sh-shut up!” Zuma blushed.

“I love your embarrassed face, you know.” Rocky chuckled.

“Shut uuuup!” Zuma covered his face with Rocky’s pillow, but then he sniffed it. “A-ah… this scent…” Zuma’s face went red again.

“Someone’s missing me?” Rocky raised his eyebrow, still chuckling.

“I… I guess so.” Zuma accepted his defeat.

“Sorry, dear. You just looked so cute back then, hehe. Worry not, though. I won’t let the others know you blushed so hard like that.” Rocky stopped his chuckle.

“I-I wish you won’t.” Zuma rubbed his face. “No need to be _sowwy_ , though. I just miss you, that’s that.” Zuma grinned in embarrassment.

“I understand. Me too, actually.” Rocky shrugged. “It’s been a day, but surely it feels empty without each other, eh?”

“Yup.” Zuma nodded. “But I don’t want to be sad the whole day, so that’s why I _twied_ to _suppwess_ it myself.” Zuma stuck his face to the camera, pretended like he’s being petted by Rocky.

“Ah, dear.” Rocky rubbed his camera too, also pretending like he’s rubbing Zuma’s head.

“I miss you.” Zuma said shortly.

“Me too.” Rocky sighed. “But, we have to endure, right?”

“ _Wight_.” Zuma nodded.

“I want you to promise me, by the time you are going back here, those rookies will become a better lifeguard than who they are now, okay?” Rocky said.

“I… I will _twy_.” Zuma looked back at the camera.

They stared at each other’s face for a long time. A long silence told them that they were missing each other so badly. Zuma wished that he could go back to Adventure Bay now, and so did Rocky wished Zuma to return as soon as possible. But, their gaze somehow told each other that they believed in each other, too. Soft whimpers could be heard from those two pups.

“Dear, you better sleep now.” Rocky looked at the time. “It’s getting late.”

“But… can you sing me a song _befowe_ I go?” Zuma pleaded.

“Song? Ah, that reminds me. Mayor Goodway asked for our help. There will be an intercity talent show, and she wanted us to be the representative from Adventure Bay. You know, dance performance again.” Rocky told Zuma about their plan.

“W _eally_? Aw, that kinda sucks to know that I can’t help.” Zuma frowned.

“It’s okay, though. We can manage. Don’t you remember we dance _Me Gustas Tu_ with only 5 pups instead of 6?” Rocky reassured him.

“Yeah. _Alwight_ , I believe in you. But, mind if I know what song you guys _awe_ going to sing?” Zuma asked.

“Want me to sing it? Sure. Wait.” Rocky took a deep breath and sang softly. “ **It was a bright shining time, that was frozen in our mind. Like a clear summer day, you brought smile right on my face. It was so beautiful, just like a waterfall… This is the moment, the story of our lives…** ” With a mellow voice, Rocky sang the chorus. However, at the end of his singing, he heard a sobbing noise. “Wait… Zuma! You okay!?”

“A-ack… _S-sowwy_! I didn’t mean to…” Zuma wiped his tears away. “B-but… that was beautiful…” Zuma snorted. “Those _lywics_... It _weminds_ me of us…”

“…yeah, I know. I have to be honest, dear. The first time I listened to this song, I also cried.” Rocky frowned, scared. “I’m worried now…”

“Ah, no need to… Thanks _fow_ the song, _Wocky_ … I am happy to _heaw_ such song _fwom_ you.” Zuma smiled while wiping his tears away.

“P-promise me you will sleep after this, okay?” Rocky tried to smile back to his brother.

“ _Suwe_. Thank you, _Wocky_. I love you.” Zuma licked the camera.

“H-hey! Don’t lick your camera! You will break it!” Rocky looked panicked.

“Ah, you will be the one who fix it anyway if it _bweaks_.” Zuma chuckled.

“But I won’t be for the next 29 days!” Rocky whimpered.

“ _Alwight, alwight. Sowwy_ , hehe.” Zuma sniffed Rocky’s pillow, the one he brought from the Lookout. “I love this scent.”

“Don’t make me blush.” Rocky turned his face away.

“Hehe. Guess I got you now.” Zuma teased him.

“Yeah yeah, you won. Fair and square.” Rocky laughed. “Good night, sweetheart.”

“Night, _Wocky_. See you _tomowwow_.” Zuma laid his head to the pillow closer.

“Okay. I’ll turn off the video call. See you too.” Rocky smiled.

“Bye!” Zuma waved to him, and Rocky closed the connection. Smiling, Rocky rested his head to the pillow and tried to enter the dream world…

* * *

The same routine kept on repeating for the next 10 days. Every morning, both Rocky and Zuma were working on their own. Rocky worked with the Paw Patrol gang, helping everyone at the Adventure Bay, and Zuma worked with Ryder, training the soon-to-be lifeguards. When the night time came, when everyone had rested on their own, Rocky and Zuma contacted each other. They talked about a lot of things other than their own days every night. At day 10, Zuma became a bit less active. Rocky thought it was just Zuma’s job that caused him to be a bit busier than the first 10 days, so he didn’t really mind it. Sometimes Rocky asked the other if they wanted to join him to call with Zuma, and sometimes Ryder joined in the call too.

However, at the 20th night…

“Rocky, are you going to call Zuma again tonight?” Marshall asked.

“Yep. Like usual. Do you wanna join in?” Offered Rocky.

“If you offer, then I won’t deny it.” Marshall grinned.

“Great, then. Wait, let me try to contact him first.” Rocky turned on his video call and tried to contact Zuma. However, a minute passed, yet there were no connection made.

“…? Weird. There were no connecting tone or, you know, a sign that the call is trying to connect to the other end.” Rocky frowned.

“Let me try mine.” Marshall tried to call Zuma with his pup tag, yet he got no response too. “Odd.”

“Do you think something happened at Anjeleau Marine?” Rocky looked at Marshall.

“Something… Ah! I just remembered! Chase told me something this evening, wait.” Marshall turned on the TV, and they saw a Breaking News popped up in the TV.

“ _…the collapse of Anjeleau Marine’s tower caused the whole island to be disconnected from the outside’s communication. By the time we are reporting this, we’ve received some information that help from the other city is on its way, yet it might take a long time for the reparation to be done. There are estimations that the repair might took longer than 5 days, but it could be longer due to the weather forecast that predicts Anjeleau Marine will have a lot of rainy days. We will try to update the information whenever we got any update, and that’s all for tonight’s_ Breaking News _, back to your favorite show in the night._ ” They saw a broadcast in the TV.

“WHAT!?” Rocky couldn’t believe what did he just saw. “O-OH NO! RYDER! ZUMA! A-ARE THEY GOING TO BE OKAY!? I-I CAN’T—“ and he passed out after saying that out.

“Rocky! No!” Marshall quickly grabbed Rocky and put him slowly on the floor. “Guys! Quick! Emergency situation! Rocky passed out! I need your help!” He tried to call the rest of the team with his pup tag. Shortly after, everyone appeared on the scene and helped Rocky without asking any question.

When they’ve put Rocky on a dog bed, Chase started questioning what happened.

“Why did he pass out, dear?” Chase asked.

“You told me about that sudden connection cut when you called Ryder this evening, right?” Marshall tried to explain.

“Uh huh. It was Ryder asking me how am I doing without him, but in the middle of the call, I heard a thudding noise and the call cut out just like that.” Chase lowered his eyebrows.

“That… exactly what Rocky saw in the news. He panicked and passed out. Lucky I managed to catch him quick enough before he crashed his head on the floor…” Marshall applied a warm towel on Rocky’s head.

“Ouch, I understand.” Skye winced. “He must be really shocked, eh.”

“He was worried about both Zuma and Ryder, right?” Rubble concluded.

“Uh huh.” Marshall nodded. “How was Ryder, though, on your last call with him?” Marshall glanced at Chase.

“He said that he was okay though, but I also told by him that he noticed something’s wrong. Man, if we have any water transportation, I’d dispatch all of us to help them.” Chase sighed. “Sadly only Ryder and Zuma knew the key for the Ultimate Vehicle for aquatic purpose. Flying off is not a good idea either since the island itself had too many trees yet so little open space for a vehicle as big as Air Patroller would land.” Chase continued.

“Aww, that sucks. We could’ve helped if there’s a way to get there…” Rubble whimpered.

“They said that help is on its way, but it might take a long time for it…” Marshall looked back at Rocky. “Man, I feel bad for him.”

“…we must keep our guard on from now. I bet Rocky will experience some emotion instability for the next 10 days.” Chase prompted everyone. “This reminds me of that time, when Ryder had an accident and went coma for a long time.”

“Ah… that time.” Marshall lowered his ears. “I’m scared to see you like that again, actually.”

“I know. Me too. It hurts so much that I wished I won’t feel that same feeling again.” Chase sighed. “Marshall, I trust Rocky to you. Console him as best as you can. Also, you have to join every single mission available if that involves Rocky, so you can be emotional support for him.” He looked at his brother.

“Wha-? Me?” Marshall looked surprised, though.

“…I believe you are capable of doing so.” Chase smiled. “I know you long enough to know that you are capable of doing so. I won’t deploy anyone to test their limit by doing things they can’t do. Rubble and Skye are actually capable to do so too, but Skye is actually quite short-tempered and Rubble might get too emotional that it’d end up with him who needs emotional support instead.” Chase looked at his other friends.

“I understand.” Skye nodded. “Yep, I have to admit that I am not a good comforter, compared to Marshall.” She giggled in embarrassment.

“And you are right about me, Chase.” Rubble also laughed in embarrassment. “I’m not that good, haha. Marshall is better. I agree with you.”

“G-guys…” Marshall gulped.

“Sorry to put the burden in you.” Chase put his paw on Marshall’s shoulder. “But you are the only one who would listen to someone ranting for a whole day and in the end would still comfort the speaker.”

“…thanks, Chase. You reminded me of such thing…” Marshall blushed. “Right. It was you, talking to me the whole night, crying on my shoulder… maybe it was because we are brothers, but… I guess that’s what I’m good at, eh?”

“Uh huh.” Chase booped Marshall’s nose. “Now, will you do what I asked for?”

“Will do. For you, for him.” Marshall giggled. “And let me repay that boop.” Marshall booped Chase’s nose with his.

“Aaaand here comes Chase and Marshall being a pair of dorks again,” teased Skye.

“I just feel like doing that.” Marshall giggled.

Suddenly, Marshall’s pup tag bleeped.

“Oh? I got a video message.” Marshall tried to open the message in front of everyone. Turned out it is a video of Zuma speaking.

“H-hey, everyone. I dunno _whoevew weceived_ this message, is it Chase, _Mawshall_ , _ow_ someone else, I don’t _cawe_. I want to tell you, especially _Wocky_ , that I am okay despite what happened. I-I can’t speak fo- _fow_ too long because the-the signal w-won’t cut it _fow_ long enough-ugh.” The video eventually got distorted. “I-I beg to y-you, W- _Wocky!_ Pl- hang on e-even with-me for a wh-while! I l-love you--!” and the video got cut.

“…” Everyone went silent. Marshall immediately saved the message and looked at everyone else. “…for him.” He nodded.

“For him.” The others also nodded.

“Alright, you guys can go back to rest. I will wait for Rocky to wake up, and I will take care of him until he’s okay. And also I need to show that video to him.” Marshall sat next to Rocky’s bed.

“Alright. Careful, Marshall. You want me to pick up some snacks for you before we go?” Rubble offered him.

“Nah, no need. I can manage. You too, Chase, take a rest, okay?” Marshall licked his brother’s face.

“Alright, Marshie. Order received.” Chase hugged him for a while. “Love ya.”

“Me too.” Marshall hugged him back and patted his shoulder.

“Chaaase, c’mon! Someone need to take care of Rocky~!” Skye teased him again.

“Skye! Shut up!” Barked Chase.

“You better go to rest now, Chase.” Marshall released his hug.

“Fine…” Chase snorted at Skye. “I believe in you.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

“Ugh… where… am I?” The grey pup slowly regained his consciousness. “Zuma…?”

“Rest. You need to fully regain your consciousness first before waking up.” A paw held him from waking up.

“Marshall…? Where… where is Zuma…? What happened…?” Rocky realized whose voice was that.

“He’s okay. I can assure you that he is okay. He sent me a message by the time you passed out. More like, an emergency message.” Marshall pushed a bowl of water to him. “Wake up now and drink this. You’ll need it.”

Rocky took some sip of the water and rubbed his eyes. No one’s around but Marshall.

“Everyone’s… asleep already?” Rocky looked around.

“Yep. It’s 10 PM now.” Marshall pointed at the clock. “I’ve been appointed by Chase to look after you.”

“This late? Are you serious?” Rocky tilted his head. Marshall nodded. “But… aren’t you supposed to sleep now?”

“I don’t care. Your safety is what I concern more than my sleep.” Marshall lowered his ears.

“A-aww…” Rocky almost broke in tears. “Y-you don’t need to do that…”

“And leaving you here all alone, with no one giving you comfort for your current emotional condition? What do you think I am, an ignorant brother?” Marshall frowned. “C’mon, Rocky. Don’t be silly. I’m not like that.”

Rocky couldn’t hold it anymore and cried his tears out. Marshall hugged him and patted his back. “It’s okay. I’m here for you. I’m not only for Chase. I’m for everyone who needs emotional support, Rocky, especially when it comes to my own family. Cry it out, it’s fine.”

They went silent for a while. Rocky cried as much as he could, and all he could let out from his mouth was some sobbing and whimpering noises.

“Anyway, I told you Zuma sent me a video, right? I need to show it to you.” Marshall let go of his hug.

“Oh, right…” Rocky snorted.

Marshall wiped his tears and patted his shoulder. “Here. The video.” Marshall handed out a pup pad, intentionally for back up purpose.

Rocky took the pup pad and watched the video. It was Zuma’s video that he sent to Marshall earlier. Rocky panicked a bit when the video got distorted until it died on its own. He sat for a while, trying to calm himself down.

“Hey, I know it’s rough right now. But hang on, okay? Zuma wants to believe that you will be okay and fine even without him for the next 10 days, and I want you to believe that he will be fine, too.” Marshall sat next to him and embraced his shoulder. “And… we have a show to prepare, right?”

“I know… sorry.” Rocky whimpered. “I’ll try my best.”

“Hey, I know this might sounds personal, but… what have you been thinking about him lately?” Marshall rubbed Rocky’s shoulder.

“Well, a lot. More than missing him, obviously. But… yeah, I just don’t know who to tell those things to.” Rocky tried to smile a bit.

“Then, if you want to tell them to me, I will listen to you.” Marshall replied.

“Eh?” Rocky raised his eyebrow.

“Yep. If you have any concern or some grudge in your heart yet you don’t know who to tell them to, I will listen to your rants and stuffs.” Marshall nodded.

“I-is it okay?” Rocky sounded concerned.

“Yeah! If it makes you better, I’ll be more than glad to listen to them.” Marshall grinned. “I’m all ears for you, buddy.”

“Alright then…” Rocky chuckled. “To see you being all ears with that floppy ears of yours is just funny for me.”

“Same like your Zoomy, right? He’s _aww fwoppy_ ~!” Marshall mimicked Zuma’s voice, causing Rocky to laugh.

“Aww, you really sounded like him! After all, it’s just me and Chase who have straight ears.” Rocky punched Marshall’s shoulder.

“Hehe, you have a point there.” Marshall giggled. “I’m ready whenever you want to tell your story.”

And so, Rocky did. He told Marshall everything in his heart. Everything that had been keeping him away from being happy for these past few days. All the concerns he had in his mind, he let it out in front of Marshall. Rocky mostly talked about how he worried about Zuma’s condition without him being around. Sometimes, Rocky said to Marshall that he feel really grateful for being Zuma’s brother. Marshall only nodded, and didn’t respond much unless he had to. To see how eager Marshall was for listening every single story that Rocky told him, it comforted Rocky so much. He felt so appreciated that he feel safe to tell those secrets to Marshall. They kept on talking until all of the doubts in Rocky’s heart fade away.

“Surely that was a lot of rants from you, Rocky. No need to be sorry, though. Are you feeling better now?” Marshall said after Rocky finished his rant.

“Way much more better, compared to some moments ago.” Rocky hugged him really tight. “Now I see why Chase really loves you.”

“Ah, don’t mention it.” Marshall laughed nervously. “He loves me not only for that reason, you know.”

“Because you are cute, I suppose?” Rocky giggled, and Marshall can’t hide his embarrassment.

“Rocky! Please only say that to Zuma!” Marshall complained.

“He won’t mind.” Rocky winked and stuck his tongue out.

“I’m calling the police. Chaaase!” Marshall shouted.

“Hey, hey! Don’t wake him up, you silly!” Rocky laughed.

“Nah, he won’t hear me after all, because either I need to knock his dog house or call him via the pup tag.” Marshall also laughed. “But, really. Stop it. I’m embarrassed if my own family calls me cute.”

“Except Chase, eh?” Rocky teased him.

“Includes him! I don’t even want him to call me cute that often…” Marshall rubbed his own cheek to hide the blush.

“Ah, I see.” Rocky giggled. “Thanks for making me laugh and feeling better tonight, Marshall.” He smiled to Marshall.

“Anytime!” Marshall smiled back. “Whenever you need help, just call me. Chase won’t mind at all, because he understood what happened to you.”

“Ah… I see. Thank you for the offer, Marshall.” Rocky yawned. “What time is it now?”

“It seems like we’ve been talking for a long time that it’s 11 PM already, hehe.” Marshall looked at the clock and also yawned.

“Aw, sorry… I made you stay up for too long, didn’t I?” Rocky lowered his ears.

“Nah. An EMT’s job is to make sure that their patients are safe and sound by the end of the day, and until I can hear from you that you are okay, I won’t sleep.” Marshall rubbed his teary eyes. “It’s been a pleasure, anyway.”

“EMT… Emergency… but, are you… also working as a psychologist, too?” Rocky asked.

“Yep.” Marshall’s tone suddenly changed. “It was since Ryder’s tragedy. When I saw Chase breaking down to his lowest point, I had an initiative to study about those things. With the help of Ryder, he appointed me to be the psychologist of the team, too. No one except him and Chase know that I am, and now you do.” Marshall sounded sad.

“O-oh… Sorry, Marshall.” Rocky patted Marshall’s shoulder.

“Not your fault. I’m scared to see any of my friends facing the same thing like how Chase did. I’m just glad I could help back then. Things could’ve gone worse if I wasn’t there for him.” Marshall sighed. “But, past is the past. Now things are getting better eventually, and Chase learned to cope on his own.” He forced a smile out of his face

“That sounds good…” Rocky smiled back. “Well, I’ll sleep I guess. Thanks once again. I owe you so much.” Rocky thanked him once again.

“Sure. You’re welcome. Have a nice rest, Rocky.” Marshall nodded. “No need to feel bad about our conversation. It’s fine.”

They walked to their dog houses, but before they parted ways, “Oh! Wait! I forgot something. Can I request something for our choreography?” Rocky tapped Marshall’s shoulder.

“What’s it?” Marshall tilted his head. Rocky whispered his request, and Marshall nodded. “Ah, about that. I will ask Skye about it, worry not.”

“Thanks. I’ll be happy if you actually proposed to her about that,” said Rocky.

“Good night, Rocky. We will practice again tomorrow morning.” Marshall left Rocky.

“Night, Marshall. Have a nice dream.” Rocky walked to his own house.

* * *

Thanks to Marshall’s encouragement, the next 10 days were no big deal for the grey pup. Even without communication from the other side, Rocky believed in himself that Zuma is all fine. They continued their training like usual, and Rocky tried his best to ignore the fact that he couldn’t contact Zuma. However, the worrisome feeling Rocky felt wouldn’t go. He wished every night for Zuma and Ryder’s safety, hoping that they’d be back soon.

Finally, the day before the show had come, and they were practicing for the final time.

“So, you guys ready?” Chase positioned himself next to the three pups who were in position.

“Sure! I want to see how we are doing after 29 days of training!” Rubble sounded enthusiastic. He already grabbed Marshall paw, included in the choreography.

“Oh boy, I also wonder how will my additional dance turns out to be.” Rocky nodded.

“Skye, turn on the music.” Chase asked Skye to do so.

Skye turned on the music and immediately ran to her position with the other pups. The choreography started with a flower bud, and they did well until climax part, where Rocky felt down to his knees and sang his part. That was the choreography Rocky talked to Marshall 10 days ago.

After that part, everyone reenacted the starting position with Rocky beneath them.

“Woo hoo! Finally!” Marshall released Rubble’s paw after holding his position for a while.

“After almost for a month of practicing this song, we managed to memorize everything!” Rubble applauded for his friends.

“It’s nice to know that we managed to do it just before the deadline.” Skye stretched her paws. “It’s kinda tiring to hear the same song almost every time, you know?”

“Heh?” Chase tilted his head.

“Just joking.” Skye snickered. “Anyway, Rocky, why are you asking Marshall to change your choreo?” she helped Rocky to stand up.

“Ah, it was just for dramatic purpose. Nothing much!” Rocky only grinned.

“And tomorrow… Ryder will be home, eh?” Chase wondered.

“Y-you’re right…” Rocky lowered his ears, whimpered.

“S-sorry Rocky. Didn’t mean to remind you of Zuma…” Chase walked to Rocky and patted his shoulder.

“It’s nothing.” Rocky shook his head. “I have to be strong for tomorrow.”

“Hey, how about if we take a walk for a while? Just for refreshing ourselves,” suggested Skye to the team.

“Why not? I know a place that’s just perfect for all of us.” Marshall panted.

“Eh, is it okay if they know our place?” Chase sounded worried.

“ _Our_ place, eh?” Marshall teased his brother.

“H-hehe. It’s just that only both of us know that place ‘til now.” Chase blushed.

“Eeeh, you silly pup.” Marshall pinched Chase’s cheek and giggled. “It’s okay, Rocky would love it too!”

“Sure, if it’s for him.” Chase rubbed his own cheek and grinned.

“What’s this so-called place of you two, huh?” Rubble asked.

“Ah, it’s just one spot near the bay. The place itself is quite calm, a good place for those who just want to let go all of the stress they have.” Marshall explained. “Sometimes, either I or Chase took each other to that place only for talking to each other, while letting go all of our doubts. The noise of waves that crashes the rocks down there… and the moon that sometimes shares its light with us, it’s just… I bet my words won’t be enough, haha.” He continued.

“Say, what’s your answer, Rocky?” Chase asked the offer to Rocky.

“I guess a little refreshing won’t hurt.” Rocky nodded.

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Marshall went out with Chase first, then followed by the other three behind them.

Skye embraced Rocky’s shoulder. “Be strong for him, okay?”

“I will.” Rocky nodded. “Anything for him.”

“I bet you are a strong pup, as strong as me!” Rubble hit Rocky’s back.

“H-hey!” Rocky coughed and laughed with them.

* * *

“Alright! Here we are!” Chase exclaimed.

They have arrived on the bay. Without further ado, Chase sat below the big tree that leaned to the sea. “Marshall! Here!” Chase patted the ground next to him.

“Heh, someone’s so excited for this night, eh?” Teased Marshall.

“Hehe.” Chase stuck his tongue out. Marshall approached Chase and hugged his brother immediately.

“Rocky, c’mon!” Skye took a position next to those two.

“No wonder Chase loves this place.” Rubble laughed and sat next to Skye. “Rocky, between us!”

Rocky walked slowly and sat between Skye and Rubble. He stared at the half moon on the sky. “This…” He closed his eyes, enjoying the crashing waves noises and also the breezy air that flows among them.

“ _Rocky… I’ll be back soon…_ ” He heard it. “ _Everything will return to normal tomorrow. I promise._ ”

“Zuma…” Rocky muttered. Realized with what happened, Marshall nudged Chase.

“Chase, mind if I?” Marshall asked, pointing at Rocky.

“Sure.” Chase released his hug and nuzzled Marshall, and then he let him go. Marshall moved closer to Rocky, and hugged him.

“…!” Rocky got startled for a second, but then he enjoyed the hug Marshall gave to him. “Sorry…”

“No need. I understand.” Marshall just nodded. “Shh.” He rubbed Rocky’s shoulder.

Rocky couldn’t say or do anything much other than laying his head on Marshall’s shoulder and wept softly. Suddenly, Chase went closer and laid his head on Marshall’s other shoulder, too.

“Sorry, got a bit jealous.” Chase whispered and giggled. Marshall hit Chase’s nose softly. “Eowch!”

“Shut up, Chase. It’s okay if you want to, but don’t startle him.” Marshall smiled.

And, there they go. Rocky laid his head on Marshall’s shoulder, and so did Chase. Skye and Rubble only smiled, feeling touched with what happened.

“No wonder everyone loves Marshall, eh?” Rubble whispered to Skye.

“If it’s not obvious enough for you, he’s a great listener.” Skye shrugged. “No wonder.”

“Everything will be back to normal soon, Rocky. Hang on.” Rubble said to Rocky.

“Guys… thanks…” Rocky shed a tear from his eye. “I will be strong…”

They enjoyed the companion until late night. After a while, they returned to the Lookout to take a rest. There was still one thing left for them to do: performing at the talent show.

* * *

The next morning, Chase woke everyone up quite early for breakfast.

“C’mon! Wake up, everyone!” Chase yelled with his megaphone. “We need to have our breakfast and go to the field as soon as possible!”

Rocky, who heard the announcement, opened his dog house to let the sun filled his house with the light. Although Rocky felt that the brightness was not as bright as yesterday. “I’m… coming…” Scrubbing his eyes, he yawned and stretched his body.

“Morning, Rocky. Feeling better?” Marshall had woke up earlier than the others thanks to Chase. He visited Rocky’s dog house in order to check for his condition.

“Hey, Marshall. Thanks for asking.” Rocky scratched his head. “I’ll say that I feel better compared to last night.”

“Good to hear so, pal!” Marshall grinned. “C’mon, let’s have our breakfast.”

Rocky went out from his dog house and looked at the sky. “It’s a wee bit cloudy today.”

“Uh huh. Surprising. I mean, for the past weeks the weather had been nice. But I heard from the news update that today will be raining.” Marshall frowned. “I hope it won’t rain while we are performing, hehe.”

“Rain, huh…?” Rocky stared at the cloudy sky. “Yeah, I hope so,” he mumbled.

Many things crossed in the grey pup’s thought. Including that video he saw 10 days ago.

_“I-I beg to y-you, W-Wocky! Pl- hang on e-even with-me for a wh-while! I l-love you--!”_

Those words… he could still hear it. It felt like they were forced to be disconnected. “ _I have to be strong… today will be the end of my suffering… right?_ ”

“Anyway… sorry if I am a bit… impudent last night.” Marshall’s voice woke Rocky up from his thoughts. “I dunno what got into me, I just wanted to hug you to calm you down.”

“It’s fine.” Rocky shook his head. “Instead… you made me feel like it was Zuma who hugged me.”

“Huh?”

Rocky nodded. “I guess it was just me.”

“A-aw…” Marshall lowered his ears. “I don’t know should I be sad or happy for that statement. Happy because I could calm you down, sad because it reminded you of him.”

“Both,” joked Rocky. “But really, it’s okay, Marshall. I should’ve thanked you, you know.” Rocky tried to smile.

“Be strong, will you?” Marshall encouraged him.

“I’ll be.” Rocky finally smiled widely.

“That’s one happy smile I’d love to see from you, pal.” Marshall chuckled.

“Jeez, shut up won’t you.” Rocky giggled and walked to his usual eating spot.

Everyone had already woke up and they’ve taken their meal. Only Marshall and Rocky were the one who haven’t.

“Hey, Marshie! What took you so long, dear?” Chase pushed Marshall’s bowl to him.

“Sorry. Just some chit chat with this Scottish Terrier.” Marshall retrieved his bowl.

“Ah, alright. Are you feeling better, Rocky?” Chase looked at Rocky.

“Yeah. Sort of.” Rocky nodded.

“I’ve taken the food for you, pal. Here, eat it.” Chase pushed a bowl full of dog foods carefully to Rocky.

“Hey, thanks.” Rocky munched his food without saying anything else.

“No problem.” Chase helped Marshall pouring his dog food.

“Anyway, did Mayor told us anything about what should we wear?” Rubble asked.

“Both me and Skye had talked with Mayor about that. We’ve told our concept, and Mayor had made costumes for us.” Chase answered.

“You remember that white dress with bow at the neck?” Skye asked Rubble.

“Uh huh.” Rubble nodded.

“Actually there’s no specific costume, but Mayor Goodway prepared us some ribbons and a white dress for me. The one I used back then in New Year event.” Skye explained

“Oh, we’re going to use some ribbons again?” Rocky sounded surprised.

“Yep!” The Cockapoo responded.

“Sounds cool.” Rocky nodded. After that, they continued their breakfast.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Anjeleau Marine…

“Ah, finally! 30 days, and we’ve finished our training program! I’m glad that we can see the new cadets graduated last night.” Ryder put his bag on Zuma’s hovercraft.

“W _ight._ Man, I’m _stawting_ to miss the people _alweady_.” Zuma agreed with Ryder. “But… _Wyder_ …” Zuma looked wistful.

“Huh?” Ryder looked at Zuma, and understood what did Zuma mean. “Hey, it’s not only him that I worry about, you know. I am also worried with the four. They had to work without my guidance for the past 10 days. I believe that you guys are already capable of working alone, but I am still worried nevertheless.” Ryder crouched in front of Zuma.

“Yep. I’m glad we could send that message _eawlier_ , but still… something _lingews_ in my _heawt_.” Zuma sighed. “I felt like I _heawd Wocky’s cwying_ noises _fwom_ _hewe_.”

“H-hey, don’t say such thing.” Ryder scratched Zuma’s chin softly. “We are going home today, right? We will get back to Adventure Bay, safe and sound. That means you will meet him again soon, right? So cheer up, we will meet them again today.” Ryder ruffled Zuma’s head.

“H-heh. _Wight_. I shouldn’t be sad _fow_ too long. Also, I’ve _heawd_ that they will _pewfowm_ again today.” Zuma licked Ryder’s hand and hopped onto the hovercraft.

“Eh? They do? They said nothing to me.”

“ _Wocky_ did. He said it was _fow_ _intewcity_ talent show.”

“Oh… Sadly the signal is still a bit annoying here.” Ryder hopped onto the hovercraft’s passenger seat. “We should’ve got some when we reached the border of Adventure Bay. Maybe we still got some chance to watch them.”

“Uh huh. _Weady_?” Zuma revved his engine.

“Whenever you are, Zuma.” Ryder grabbed the handle.

“ _Alwight_! Off we go!” Zuma stepped on the pedal and dashed away from the Marine’s coast.

* * *

Back to Adventure Bay…

“Uh oh. This doesn’t look good.” Rubble peeked from the curtains. “It will rain soon.”

“I know,” replied Rocky shortly.

“If it rains…” Skye wondered.

“No need to think about it.” Rocky cut Skye’s words. “All we have to do is perform our best, right?” He tried to encourage the gang.

“You’re not wrong, buddy.” Marshall nodded. “I guess we have no more adjustment to be made, right?”

Like what Skye said earlier, the boys wore their simple uniform but with a ribbon on their neck, each with different colors. Skye wore a simple dress with a pink ribbon.

“Nu uh. Have you all checked your microphones?” Chase adjusted his mic that he attached along with the ribbon.

“We have. No more line distribution changing, right?” Rubble nodded.

“Nope. All clear,” answered Skye.

“Alright then. Let’s go.”

Chase walked to the side stage, followed by the others. He approached Mayor Goodway and informed her.

“Paw Patrol is ready to perform? Alright. I will tell the MC.” She walked over to a man, who is the MC, and talked with him for a while. After that, the MC announced something.

“Alright, that was a great performance! Now, the last but not the least, performance from Adventure Bay’s representative, Paw Patrol!”

Hearing their name being called, Chase and his friends walked to the stage.

“C’mon Rocky, you can do this.” Rocky muttered to himself.

“Okay, so, before you guys perform, may I know what are you guys going to perform?” The man asked those five pups.

“We are going to sing, and dance, just like last year.” Skye answered, and her answer made the audience go loud.

“Hmm, interesting. From the news I’ve heard, Paw Patrol went viral because of that, right?” asked the MC again.

“Yep. Last year, we performed _Me Gustas Tu_ and _Rough_ , or _Running Through Time_. This year we have a different song to perform, _Summer Rain_.” Rocky answered the question.

“Oh, summer rain! Speaking of rain, it seems like the weather is going to rain anytime soon, but I hope that won’t prevent you guys from performing! Am I right?” The MC’s question interested the audience.

“Oh sure you are right! We will perform our best for you guys!” Marshall made the crowd went wild.

“Nice answer you got there. Please prepare for your performance.” The MC waited for them.

(A.N.: **[C] – Chase** , **[M] – Marshall** , **[Ro] – Rocky** , **[Ru] – Rubble** , **[S] – Skye,** **Bold =** **Lyrics** )

Everyone stood up, and as always, Marshall needed some help from Chase and Skye. They went into their positions.

“Alright then! Without further ado, Paw Patrol, _Summer Rain_!” The MC went down from the stage, and the audience cheered on them.

The song started with a soft piano tune. All of them made a ‘flower bud’ formation. Rubble held Marshall’s paw and raised their paw to the sky, while the others unveiled their paw to the sky, forming a ‘flower bud with leaves’ formation. Everyone lowered their paws, letting go of the formation and spun alternately, went into their position and put their paws on the chest. The tempo suddenly went faster and everyone danced. Rubble crossed with Rocky, and Chase crossed with Marshall. Everyone went up in a diagonal line, along with Rubble on the right side of the line and started singing.

**[Ru] It's just like a sudden rain, that pours down in summer,  
Love suddenly creeps up on you, it could happen to anyone.**

Rubble went over his friends and spun, then Chase continued his part.

 **[C]** **I can't sleep thanks to the loud noise of rain  
That sure, reminds me of you**

Everyone stood next to Chase and held their head while shaking them, picturing the noise. Marshall took the middle position and sang his part.

 **[M]** **The scent of earth mixes up with my emotion...  
I cannot control my feelings at all**

Everyone lined up with Skye at the front. They gestured ‘opening the umbrella’ move, with Rocky and Rubble appearing from the left side and Marshall with Chase from the right side.

 **[S]** **Will you come over to me, and share your umbrella under the rain?** **[A] (Oh will you do?)**

Rocky took the middle position.

**[Ro] Is this what magic of summer is?**

They started the chorus part, with Skye singing her part.

**[S] It was a bright shining time, that was frozen in our mind  
Like a clear summer day, you brought smile right on my face**

Everyone rotated their paws like a clock, picturing the time they spent together. Rubble continued Skye’s part and made a water dropping gesture, showing rain that fell from the sky.

**[Ru] It was so beautiful, just like a waterfall…**

Marshall stood at the middle, and everyone opened up a way for him.

**[M] This is the moment, the story of our lives**

Everyone moved sequentially, like they are passing their movements from one to each other. When it’s not their turn, they froze like a statue. First, it was Chase to Rocky, then Rocky to Rubble, after that Rubble to Marshall, and finally Marshall spun together with Skye. Skye went to the middle while everyone moved away from her. Chase covered Skye’s eyes, picturing the lyrics that he sang.

**[C] The future's so cloudy, just like sunny rain on summer  
We don't get to be together, unlike what I’m wishing for**

Rocky went to the middle, while everyone turned on their back and created a ‘rainbow’ with their paw.

**[Ro] Please don't stay just like a rainbow to me  
That goes, when the rain is over**

Marshall sang his part once again, replacing Rocky.

**[M] The dripping rain carries out all my memories  
I can feel I am going to burst in tears**

Skye led the team to line up behind her. This time, Skye raised her paw, Marshall leaned his body to the right side and Chase swung his paws to the same direction, while Rubble did the same like Marshall but to the left side and Rocky did the same thing like Chase to the left. They created an ‘intersection’ with their paws.

 **[S] At the intersection road, under the moonlight will you come to me?** **[A] (I'm waiting you…)**

Rubble sang the last part of the verse this time.

**[Ru] I wonder, will you actually come?**

They did the chorus part once more with the same movement, just with different positions.

 **[S] It was a bright shining time, that was frozen in our mind**  
Thank you for being my rain, soaking me in the summer  
**[Ru] It was so beautiful, just like a waterfall…  
** **[Ro] The crystal clear memories of our time.**

* * *

At the other place, Zuma and Ryder had arrived at the Adventure Bay’s border.

“ _Wyder_! I can _heaw_ them singing!” Zuma paced his hovercraft a bit faster.

“You’re right! Signal’s back on me, and I bet they’ve started already. Hurry! To the field!” Ryder checked his pup pad and ordered Zuma to hustle.

However, rain started pouring down.

“Wait, what!?” Zuma pressed a button on his hovercraft, and a roof appeared from the back side of the vehicle.

“Oh no! D-doesn’t this mean… Rocky…!?” Ryder panicked, because he remembered one of the pups who were performing at that moment couldn’t stand water at a massive amount.

“I know! We _bettew huwwy_! _Wocky_ can withstand water, but he couldn’t withstand _wain_ yet! That’s a whole _diffewent twouble_ he is facing now!” Zuma accelerated his hovercraft as fast as he could.

“We need to protect them! Now!” Ryder pulled out a transparent umbrella from his bag, and they rushed to the Adventure Bay’s field.

* * *

They felt the rain slowly pouring down from the sky.

“Rocky! It’s raining!” Chase warned his friend while dancing.

“I don’t care!” Rocky yelled back at him.

“But—! You!” Marshall panicked more than his friends do, but tried to stay as calm as he could.

“Repeat, I! Don’t! Care! Anything won’t prevent us from finishing this dance!” Rocky lowered his voice when they were close, crossing arms with each other and spun.

Rain started pouring more and more, and Rocky winced. “ _Wet… wet…!_ ” He tried to ignore the rain as best as he could.

Along with the rain, Chase pointed to the sky and mimicked how rain ‘looked like tears falling from the sky’.

 **[C] When drops, like tears, falling from the sky** **[A] (I'll remember)**  
[Ro] I'm so excited that I just can't hide it  
[S] **Like the raindrops that falling on the leaves**

Rocky sang the high note, while Skye sang the low note. Rocky moved forward, just like the modified choreography that they have agreed on earlier.

**[Ro] I want to remember the joy and sadness of summer time**

Rocky fell over and sang a very high note. Along with the rain that poured down harder and harder, everyone tried their best to finish the last verse.

**[A] When the shiny season ends, I wonder of one thing [Ro] (Oh yeah!)  
[A] Will you soak me forever, just like how you do right now? [Ro] (I really wish you’d do!)**

No one actually noticed that the rain successfully hide Rocky’s pain. Rocky cried out loud along with his high notes, and the rain disguised his tears as raindrops. Marshall noticed, however, because Rocky covered his face after that part and he could hear a muffled sobbing from the sound system.

 _“Rocky…!”_ Marshall panicked and had to abandon his dance to calm Rocky down.

“Marshall! What are you--!”

“Just continue!” Marshall hugged Rocky as tight as he could. “It’s fine… dude… it’s fine…” He whispered to Rocky.

 **[Ru] Every precious memory, will be always in my mind  
** **[C** ** & M] I will never forget the summer rain…**

Right after Marshall and Chase sang their part, they could hear a screaming voice calling for their friend.

“WOCKY!” It was Zuma. They arrived right exactly at the final moment. Seeing that Zuma has arrived, Marshall let go of Rocky and stood up, continuing his dance with his friends. His prediction was right, Zuma jumped immediately from his hovercraft and ran to the stage, ignoring people who were seeing him doing so. He hugged Rocky and tried to protect Rocky from the rain. “ _Wocky_! Please! Calm down! I’m _hewe_! _Youw_ little _bwother_ is _hewe_!” Zuma cried.

“Hey! Have you guys gone nuts or what!? Wait up!” Ryder sounded extra worried and ran to the stage while opening his umbrella.

 _“Ryder!”_ Everyone shouted in their heart. They couldn’t withstand the scene they were watching. But they tried to ignore their feelings and finished the dance with the same ‘flower bud’ formation, except this time Rocky and Zuma were below the bud and Ryder covered all of them with an umbrella while looking at the audience.

“…” Silence. No other sound was heard other than the rain that was pouring down on Adventure Bay and Rocky’s muffled cry. Zuma moved the microphone away from Rocky’s mouth and rubbed Rocky’s chest, trying to calm his older brother down. Chase, Marshall, Skye, and Rubble froze in their position, unable to move.

“ _W… Wocky…_ Have you lost _youw_ mind or what…?” Zuma buried his face to Rocky’s shoulder.

“Rocky, hey… what were you even thinking about that you dared yourself to do this?” Ryder also asked the Scottish Terrier.

“…Ryder… Zuma…” Rocky opened his face and looked at both of them. “Welcome… home…” He smiled for a moment before he finally broke down and fainted.

“ROCKY!”

* * *

“Where…” He tried to open his eyes. “Where am I…?” Everything looked blurry in his eyes. He saw something chocolate-colored in front of him. It looked like Zuma.

“ _Deaw_ … you wake up _alweady_ …?” A voice asked him. Rocky felt a soft paw touched his cheek.

“Zoom…? Is that you…?” Rocky rubbed his eyes. Now he could see a bit better than before, although still a bit blurry.

“Uh huh… I’m home…” Zuma buried his face on Rocky’s chest,and cried.

“Zuma, hey, don’t—“

“It’s okay, Skye. Let him.” Rocky closed his eyes once again and sniffed the air. “This scent… are we in a hospital?”

“The Lookout’s Medical Unit, to be exact.” Rocky heard a door noise along with a boy voice. “You got hypothermia, according to Marshall’s diagnose. You fainted exactly after you performed, and the sudden temperature change in your body caused you to faint. Also, rain is not healthy for you, you know.” He recognized the voice. It was his owner, Ryder.

“Rocky… I… I understand how did you feel back then, for the past few days. I used to be like you too, but back then I believed Ryder will be back soon.” Another voice spoke to him. “The unbearable missing feeling you have in your heart… it caused your fall. I understand that. I do understand.”

“Chase…” Rocky muttered.

“Rocky, fighting the rain is the worst thing that crossed in your mind.” Rubble spoke to him. “I am a tough pup, but no matter how tough you are, rain is not a healthy thing.”

“…guys… sorry about what happened…” Rocky finally spoke up. “I made all of you worried about me, especially because I endangered myself. Yet, I don’t want to abandon the show for all of you… but sorry, I couldn’t control my emotion, and… and I… I…” He couldn’t finish his sentence and cried instead. The tears flowed from his eyes to the grey pup’s cheek.

“Not your fault.” Marshall stopped him. “That was not a sudden thing you do, right? We have talked about it 10 days ago, and that was the dance you wanted, right? Falling over, while singing your high note.” Rocky felt a paw touching his forehead. “And now recovering is way much more important than thinking such thing.”

“R-right…” Rocky nodded. He opened his eyes once more and he saw his friends surrounding him with Ryder.

“I’m glad you are fine, Rocky. I was scared that you might end up dead or whatsoever. Glad it was a curable hypothermia…” Skye sighed. “I was worried about you too, you know.”

“You too? Only you? Duh, we all do!” Rubble nudged her.

“Hehe.” Skye stuck her tongue out.

“Sorry, once again.” Rocky kissed Zuma’s forehead. “Zoomy, dear, I don’t want to sound rude, but can you please look at me?”

Zuma stopped weeping and looked at his brother. His amber eyes were full of tears. Rocky kissed Zuma’s forehead once again, and Zuma closed his eyes, letting go of the tears in his eyes.

“Stop crying now, okay? I’m still alive.” Rocky rubbed Zuma’s back.

“W-will do…” Zuma rubbed his eyes to remove the remaining tears. “A-ah… anyway… I want to return your pillow. Can I?”

“Just do it later. How was your sleep back then?”

“It felt like you _awe_ always there by my side. Thanks, _Wocky_. It felt comfy.”

“No problem. How was your work back then at Anjeleau Marine?” Rocky opened a new topic.

“A-ah… it was good and fine but had some difficulties back then. _Wegardless_ , it was a _gweat_ job for me and a new _expewience_ indeed.”

“Then?”

“I met some _instwuctows_ who also helped me _twain_ the cadets. To be honest, I kind of missing them when we _wewe wetuwning_ back.”

“Ah, interesting! Maybe you’d love to share your stories with us?” Rocky offered him. “The others would be interested, right?”

“Yeah!” The others responded.

“Wh-whoa… _a-alwight_ then. Bu-but… _Wocky_ … I-I can’t sp-speak _nowmally_ i-if you kept on h-hugging me l-like this—“ Zuma’s face went really red. He was really embarrassed with that.

“A’ight then.” Rocky let go of Zuma, but when Zuma turned around to face his friends, Rocky pulled Zuma’s chest and hugged him from behind. “Done?”

“ _Wocky_!” Zuma covered his face, while the others laughed.

“I bet Rocky’s back to his old self already. Oh, you guys…” Ryder only shook his head and giggled a bit.

* * *

They’ve been listening to Zuma’s story at Anjeleau Marine for quite a long time that they didn’t realize the rain had come to an end.

“Hey, guys! The rain has stopped!” Rubble was the one who noticed it first.

“Oh, right!” Everyone looked at the window because they were waiting for something after then rain.

“ _Wainbow_!” Zuma pointed to the rainbow on the sky.

“Wow! That’s beautiful!” Skye’s eyes were sparkling.

“Nature is beautiful, indeed.” Rocky smiled while laying his head on Zuma’s shoulder, who were still locked in Rocky’s hug.

“It sure is.” Chase nodded and smiled.

“Hey, trivial thing, but do you guys realize that rainbow has 6 colors?” Marshall suddenly asked.

“Eh? Six or seven?” Rubble raised his eyebrow.

“According to what I read once, there are actually seven, but most humans, and us, especially, can’t see the seventh color, indigo. Is it true, Ryder?” Chase looked at his owner.

“Uh huh. But for you guys, my dad made a modification with your pup tags that allows you guys to see colors that normal dogs can’t see. It’s not something important for you all anyway, but yeah. Indigo is not visible to most people, so that’s why people’s been saying that there’re only 6 colors.” Ryder nodded.

“Why, Marshie?” Chase asked.

“Try to look on us. We are composed of six members, each of us represent one color from the rainbow. Me as red, Zuma as orange, Rubble as yellow, Rocky as green, Chase as blue, and Skye as purple. Technically pink, but it’s quite close.” Marshall pointed to every of his friends.

“Now you mentioned it, I’ve just noticed that…” Skye looked at everyone, one by one.

“It was a trivial fact, actually. Chase and Marshall were represented by both blue and red because both police and firefighter are represented with such color. Green for Rocky was because he’s an environmentalist. Zuma was given orange color because orange is associated with lifeguards. Yellow is a color that you commonly see in construction safety warning, same like Rubble’s job. For Skye, since she is a female, I didn’t think of anything other than pink back then…” Ryder explained everything.

“So we do actually resemble rainbow...” Chase nodded in amazement.

“But you know what differentiates six of you from the rainbow?”

“What?”

“That you guys won’t fade even when the rain ends. Instead, you all will stay here together, as a family!”

“Wait, you’re right actually.” Rocky gasped. “How come I don’t notice that?”

“Maybe we just don’t _cawe_ about it. All we do _cawe_ is _sewving_ the public, I guess.” Zuma chuckled. “Just like what I _dweamed_ back then. All I want was to _sewve_ the public, and thanks to _Wyder_ , I am now.” Zuma just chuckled. “Anyway, _Wocky_ , feeling _bettew_ _alweady_?”

“I bet so. Thanks to your warm fur, I’m feeling better.” Rocky teased him.

“I-is it?” Zuma blushed. “You must be joking about that _pawt_ , _wight_?”

“Why bother joking when it is the truth?” Rocky pinched Zuma’s nose.

“Hey! Ouch!” Zuma rubbed his nose in pain. “Stop!”

“Again, these two are being dorks as always.” Marshall scratched his head and laughed.

“How about if I slap a mirror to your face to see how dorky you are to say such thing to them, Marshie?” Chase punched Marshall’s head lightly.

“Hey! What did you say!?” Marshall grimaced.

“Dork!” Chase, playfully, started to punch Marshall’s shoulder several times.

“No, you!” And Marshall tried to block Chase’s punches.

“And these two fighting with each other just because they are arguing about something that actually apply to both of them, just like usual.” Skye interrupted their fight, causing both of them to look at their friends and laughed in embarrassment after a while.

“Then we are even now.” Rocky chuckled.

“Anyway, I’ve heard a bit about your performance, guys. Although I couldn’t focus on the song because I was worried about Rocky, but I do heard some of the lyrics. Was it a new song again, Skye?” Ryder complimented the pups.

“Yep. It was Mayor who asked us, sorry that we didn’t tell you about it.” Skye rubbed her cheek.

“At least _Wocky_ did, to me. I thought _Wyder_ has _undewstood_ about it, so that’s why I said nothing to him.” Zuma grabbed Rocky’s paws which were wrapping him for the whole time. “I’ve _heawd_ the _chowus_ , and it was beautiful. And no wonder _Wocky_ _cwied_ , though.”

“It’s fine.” Ryder shrugged. “Mind if I listen to you guys sing to it, just for one more time?”

Everyone looked at each other, and nodded, including Zuma. “I bet Zuma’s heard the song too, so I don’t see any reason why he won’t sing it.” Rocky smiled.

“Heh, me?” Zuma pointed to himself, and Rocky nodded. “Fine. I’d sing it too.” Zuma cleared his throat, and tried to remember the lyrics for a moment.

“ **It was a bright shining time, that was frozen in our mind, Like a clear summer day, you brought smile right on my face…** " Zuma sang the chorus part softly, followed by Marshall at the second line.

“ **It was so beautiful, just like a waterfall…** ” Rubble continued that part, but none of them finished the chorus. Instead, Rocky and Chase sang another part.

“ **When the shiny season ends, I wonder of one thing. Will you soak me forever, just like how you do right now?** ” Chase and Rocky sang that part together.

“ **Every precious memory, will be always in my mind…** ” Skye continued Chase and Rocky’s part.

“ **I will never forget the summer rain…** ” Everyone finished the singing together.

“We only sing a bit of it because those parts were the one that surely… become remarkable for us.” Chase tapped both of his paws together.

“Yep. I have to agree. I also have my own reason why I chose to sing that last part.” Rocky tighten his hug to Zuma.

“Heh, I guess I see why…” Zuma whimpered happily.

“It was a good song, performed by my good pups. Great job, guys.” Ryder shed a tear, but he immediately wiped it away.

“Ryder, were you crying?” Chase was the only one who was fast enough to spot it.

“I-I guess? Haha.” Ryder sobbed. “I… I still couldn’t get that memory of Rocky being… soaked like that…”

“I’m sorry, Ryder…” Lowering both of his ears, Rocky whimpered. “I… I won’t do that again, I promise.”

“Don’t you remember that day when you were here for the first time?” Ryder looked at Rocky.

“I do.” Rocky nodded, a bit scared.

“And you successfully repeated that memory.” Ryder sighed.

“Felt like _déjà vu_ , huh…” Rocky gulped.

“Don’t do that again, okay?”

“I won’t.”

Silence. All that they could hear was the chirping birds at the outside.

“Anyway!” Marshall clapped his paws, breaking the silence, somber feeling in that room. “The rain has come to an end. Should we go outside?”

“Well, yep. I agree.” Chase nodded. “Is Rocky allowed to go out now?”

“I doubt that Rocky is in the condition to do so, Chase.” Ryder shook his head. “He better take a rest first for at least a night.”

“Alright then, it’s fine.” Rocky replied. “Frankly, I’m still feeling a bit weak, but better compared to several moments ago.”

“Then get well soon, buddy!” Rubble fist-bumped Rocky’s shoulder. “We are worried about you, and I wish you can play with us again soon.”

“Aww, thank you so much, _Wubble_!” Zuma was the one who thanked him.

“You better take care of him, Zuma. He’d be more than happy if you do.” Skye giggled.

“As long I got _Mawshall’s_ _authowization_ , I guess that won’t be a _pwoblem_!” Zuma laughed, followed by the others.

“I won’t say no to that, though. Rocky needs Zuma more, and I bet Zuma would be a better caretaker for Rocky.” Marshall grinned.

“Thank you!” Zuma thanked Marshall too.

“I’ll go get myself some fresh rainy scent at the outside.” Chase opened the window to let the air in. “I really love the scent after rain, you know.”

“Me too.” Rocky nodded. “Thank you, Chase.”

“Yep, don’t mention it. Get well soon!” Chase left the room, followed by Rubble and Skye.

“Marshall, you better catch up with him.” Rocky told Marshall to do so.

“Wait, _Mawshall_. _Befowe_ you go, I want to say thank you.” Zuma stopped him.

“For?” Marshall raised his eyebrow.

“Don’t act silly. I told you to take _cawe_ of _Wocky_ when I was gone, and you did.” Zuma smiled.

“Ah, just my job!” Marshall laughed once again. “Anyway… it was just what I want to do. I want to make sure everyone is safe, physically and mentally. That’s why I tried to listen to every single of Rocky’s rants. That’s all I can do.”

“But by listening to me, you made me feel better, Marshall.” Rocky said. “Thank you once again.”

“Don’t sweat it. We got each other’s back.” Marshall shook his head.

“And I will get yours when you need it.” Rocky winked.

“I will wait for that.” Marshall waved to them. “See you at the outside, Zuma! That is, if you want to, hehe!” He dashed away from the room. A distant “Wait for me” could be heard, along with crashing noises.

“What was that!?” Rocky looked worried.

“I bet that was just _Mawshall’s_ usual clumsiness.” Zuma shook his head and laughed.

“Yep. He tripped over something.” Ryder peeked from inside. “Anyway, I better get going. I still need to unpack my stuffs too. Zuma, take care of Rocky, okay?”

“Will do!” Zuma barked. Ryder left the room afterwards.

Just Zuma and Rocky in the room.

“Sorry, dear.”

“ _Fow_?”

“I was weak.”

“Weak? Why did you assume so?”

“I don’t know. It was just an assumption, I guess.”

“And I don’t like that assumption. You _awe_ _stwong_. _Pwoof_ is, you managed to _suwvive_ _fow_ the last 10 days without me, _wight_?”

“Is it?”

“Oh, c’mon, _Wocky_ … What should I do to convince you? Punch you on the chest continuously?”

“Haha, alright alright. I guess I am strong, in one condition.”

“What is it?”

“As long you are here with me.”

“That’s what I want to _heaw_ _fwom_ you.”

“Also, sorry. I almost died back then.”

“That won’t be something I’d _fowgive_.”

“What?”

“If you leave me.”

“Yep. I was careless…”

“Meh. I don’t _cawe fow_ that now. All I _cawe_ is that _Wocky_ is still safe and sound, and still hugging me like this.”

“How long have we stayed in this position?”

“Maybe an _houw_ _ow mowe?_ I don’t know. All I know is that you hugged me _fwom_ the _stawt_ of my _stowy_.”

“Did you enjoy it, though? I felt that you struggled at some moments.”

“I’m _embawwassed_ to do that in _fwont_ of them.”

“Aww, sorry then. But I overheard your happy whimpers, between your words.”

“Sh-shut up.”

“Hehe, gotcha, dear.”

“Fine… I like it. And I don’t want you to w _elease_ it.”

“Oh, really? Someone admit their defeat already?”

“Actually, no. I _pwefer_ to hug you back.”

“Then c’mere, dear.” Rocky let go of his hug to let Zuma lay beside him.

“Better!”

“You are the best brother I’ve ever had. Love you, Zoom.”

“Said the best brother himself! But, love you too, _Wocky_.”

 

“But don’t you feel a bit damp?”

“How come?”

“My fur was wet when you hugged me back then, or probably when you cried on me.”

“H-huh? _Weally_?"

“I don’t mind actually, but, mind if you take me some towel for me?”

“Will do. I’ll clean it for you.”

“Don’t make that as an excuse to pin me down.”

“Wh-why would I!?”

“Just teasing. Hehe.”

“ _Wocky_!”

“Love you too, Zoomy!”

**Author's Note:**

> The original Bahasa version doesn't have "Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags", because, in fact, I rewrote everything! I'd say it as my... 'bad' habit to not fully follow the original work. Instead, I improvised some parts. ~~I mean, 10k words to 16k words just because I switched language? haha~~.
> 
> There's Marshall/Rocky, Rubble/Rocky and Marshall/Rocky/Chase in this fic. Minorly mentioned, but hey, they are good ships somehow~
> 
> There are also several scenes that you won't find in Bahasa version. Gee, did I push too far?
> 
> And also big thanks to both of my friend and my Senpai Paco Panda for Tracker's lines! I was afraid to ask google about it but glad I know a native or two :3
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> -Paw Patrol belongs to both Spin Animation (Created by Keith Chapman) and Nick Jr.. I took no profit from this fan fiction, and I made this only for fun purpose.  
> -여름비 (Summer Rain) belongs to GFriend (Source Music label record). No paid-promotion related to the usage of the song.


End file.
